1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-speed multi-channel optical transmitter module and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to the structure and packaging method of the high-speed multi-channel optical transmitter module that firstly packs separately a plurality of laser-diode components, a plurality of photo-diode components, and a waveguide component into individual sub-modules, and then integrates these sub-modules into a unique assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is proved that the optical communication technology can overcome conventional bandwidth problems successfully. Thus, this technology is excellent to be adopted to high-speed and/or long-distance transmission without being affected significantly by electromagnetic interference. Hence, the optical communication technology becomes the mainstream art for mass data transmission. In this disclosure, the so-called optical communication technology is a technology that implements lightwaves as signal carriers to be transmitted between two nodes of an optical fiber and introduces optical transceivers to transmit/receive lightwave signals.
Conventionally, according to applications, the optical transceivers can be classified into single-channel optical transceivers and multi-channel optical transceivers. In a multi-channel optical transceiver, a plurality of laser-diode (LD) packaging components for light-emitting and a plurality of photo-diode (PD) packaging components for receiving and detecting lightwaves are included in a single optical transceiver module. Further, a plurality of lightwave signals transmitted through the optical fiber for multiplexing can be used to enhance efficiency of signal transmission.
However, structurally, in the conventional multi-channel optical transceiver, each of the LD packaging components and the PD packaging components is individually assembled onto a housing frame and individually connected to a MT ferrule at a front end of the multi-channel optical transceiver via corresponding optical fibers. In such a multi-channel optical transceiver assembly, too many interior components are included, structuring of the assembly is complicated, precisely internal positioning of the components is difficult, and assembling and packaging processes of the assembly are laborious. In addition, connection arrangement of individual LD and PD packaging components to a common adapter ring via corresponding optical fibers would lead to a low yield caused by inevitable production loss. All aforesaid disadvantages in the conventional multi-channel optical transceiver tell that the current conventional design thereof does need further improvements.